


all these walls come crumbling down

by twilightscribe



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1197153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/twilightscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce curled up against Thor's chest, a shelter from the beat of water from the shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all these walls come crumbling down

**Author's Note:**

> **Words:** 471 words  
>  **Prompt:** under the rain
> 
> Written for [assistedrealityinterface](http://assistedrealityinterface.tumblr.com/) and a [tumblr prompt meme](http://zephyr-writes.tumblr.com/post/62701445437/fwips-theladyem-emstanbul). Feel free to leave them in my ask box.

Bruce curled up against Thor's chest, a shelter from the beat of water from the shower. He managed a small, sleepy smile as Thor wrapped his arms around him and held Bruce close. The warmth from the shower and from Thor was lulling him into state of partial wakefulness. He was still exhausted from his transformation and the fight earlier; it wouldn't take him long to fall asleep.

Thor dropped a kiss to the top of Bruce's head, “Shall we retire for the night?”

Blinking, Bruce looked up at Thor with bleary eyes. It took a few seconds for the question to sink in. Bruce frowned, “You don't have somewhere to be?”

“It is late and you need rest. I have nowhere else I need to be,” Thor replied with a smile. “I would much rather be here with you.”

Bruce was glad for that, as it was a far better alternative than passing out mostly naked in a back alley somewhere. And, he was much embarrassed to admit but nonetheless something that he was grateful for and loved about Thor, he appreciated that Thor took care of him. It was so strange to have someone do that and want to do that; Bruce still wasn't used to it. He wasn't sure he ever would be.

“Afraid I'm not much good company right now...” Bruce stifled a yawn, ducking his head against Thor's chest. “Sorry.”

He could feel the rumble of laughter in Thor's chest and those large, callused hands running up and down his back in a soothing gesture. He smiled, curling as close as he could.

Thor wound an arm around Bruce's waist, holding him close as he reached behind to turn the shower off. Then, he carefully slid one arm under Bruce's thighs and picked him up; cradling him close against his chest to keep the chill of the air off.

He only set Bruce down long enough to wrap a large, fluffy towel around Bruce's shoulders and quickly dry himself off. He returned to dry Bruce off, smiling and gently swatting away Bruce's sleep clumsy hands to get it done faster. Once the two of them were dry enough, Thor swept Bruce up in his arms again and strode into the bedroom, flipping the bathroom light off as he went.

Bruce was already drifting off by the time that Thor settled him on the bed. He rolled over and fumbled for Thor as the other man slid into bed beside him, pulling the covers up and over them.

One large hand settled over Bruce's hip, pulling in close. Thor dropped a kiss to the top of Bruce's head, murmuring, “Now rest.”

Pressing his hands up against Thor's chest and tucking himself under the man's chin. The familiar rise and fall of Thor's chest and steady beat of his heart eventually lulled Bruce into a peaceful and deep sleep.

**FIN.**


End file.
